


Psychic Spanking and You

by MikeOksout69



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Pain, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: Lili has a modest request for her boyfriend, but things quickly get out of hand.





	Psychic Spanking and You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The following contains underaged cartoon characters getting lewd with each other. If you are a soft, pure cinnamon roll please redirect yourself to the nearest comfy bed and wrap yourself tightly in the covers until the storm of degeneracy and sin has passed. For all you other perverts, let's begin.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!?!" Raz exclaimed loud enough for the whole damn Psychonauts HQ to hear. Fortunately for him and Lili, nobody did.

"Shhh!" Lili insisted as she placed a pair of fingers on Raz's lips. The gesture made Raz blush even harder, practically turning his bright red face neon. "Keep your voice down, you idiot! Just talking about this could get us in trouble."

Raz shook nervously like a desert hermit locked in a beer cooler. Lili leaned in close, speaking in a very low hush directly into his ear. He was desperately hoping she wouldn't notice he raging stiffy busting out from his pants, but he was also hoping she'd lean in close enough to rub up against it.

"Now listen to me as hard as you can." She whispered in a raspy tone that somehow managed to sound seductive and genuinely annoyed at the same time. "If we get in trouble for this, I'm gonna kill you. But right now, I'm going to be nice and explain my extremely reasonable request..."

"Will you spank me?"

"Sp--Sp--" Raz muttered, barely able to even catch his breath. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Spank her? Like, her butt? With my hands? He thought. Was he supposed to use his giant psychic-energy hands, or just the regular ones attached to his wrists? Why would someone WANT to get spanked in the first place? What pleasure was she supposed to get out of it? What pleasure was HE supposed to get out of it?

Although the two were telepaths, Lili and Raz had a mutual agreement to respect each other's mental privacy. Of course, the two also happened to share a bad habit of thinking way too loud to ignore at times. "Raz, would you calm down?" Lili demanded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We haven't even done anything yet."

"I just... it's weird, Lili!" Raz said as he twiddled his thumbs and averted his gaze to the ground, his knees bent together to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. "I mean, why would anyone WANT to get spanked? It stings! I mean, i-it's like asking me to slap your face! Except, y'know, it's your... b-b-butt."

"Won't it be painful? What if I really hurt you? What if you like, get bruises on your... b-butt?? What will I do if someone finds out? Wh--"

"Okay, Raz? Enough. This 'dorky dumb guy' shtick was cute at first, but it's getting old." Lili replied, holding her hand up. "Listen, do you know what S&M is?"

"Uhh..." Raz stumbled. "Kind of. I know it has something to do with sex and leather. So it's having sex with leather?"

"Not exactly." Lili replied. "It stands for 'sadism and masochism.' Sometimes it's called 'submission and domination.' People get pleasure from either being controlled and punished, or controlling people and punishing them."

"That's... kinda creepy." Raz stuttered out nervously. Lili's words made him feel weird, but they resonated with him. He didn't know how. "How do you know I'm one of those people? How do you know you're one of them?"

"We don't. We won't know until we try." Lili said. "That's all I want. I want to feel it for myself, see what's so appealing about it. It'll be intimate and physical, even if it's uncomfortable."

"I know it might sound weird and gross, but its really important to me." Lili said. "Its important for our relationship that we know how we feel about things like this. You can understand that, right?"

Raz still didn't feel right about this. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him this was all weird, unfamiliar territory that should be avoided at all costs. But he sensed a sincerity in Lili's words when she explained how important it was to her. How could he argue with what she was really feeling? What, was he gonna argue her emotions away? Come to think of it, he could probably go inside her mind and her rid of them, but that would be a little much in this case.

"Alright." Raz said after a deep gulp and a long sigh. "I'll do it. I'll spank your... behind."  
"Oh, thank you!" Lili responded. She ran over to Raz and wrapped her arms around him in a big bear hug, burying her head in his shoulder. "You're gonna love it, I promise."  
"That's part of what I'm afraid of." Raz muttered under his breath.

"Come on, we can't do this in your room. Too many people come here." Lili said as he grabbed Raz by the wrist and began to lead him out the door. "Come on, there's a utility closet down the hall that locks from the inside. Cruller uses it whenever one of his alternate personalities has a mental breakdown."

Raz almost tripped over himself as Lili practically dragged him out the door and sprinted for the utility closet. He still wasn't sure what was supposed to be so appealing about all of this, but her enthusiasm and assertiveness excited him. Really, there never actually was a choice. This was happening, whether he was ready or not.

Once they were inside, Lili started fiddling with the locks. Cruller's janitor personality, being extremely paranoid (something about agents stealing his supplies, it's pretty insane actually) had about twenty locks inside the door. Lili somehow had them all memorized, as if she was preparing for his moment for weeks. Every single one was sealed, clicked and switched perfectly.

"Okay, we should have about forty-five before Cruller gets back from his launch break." Lili explained as she started taking her boots off and letting them fall to the ground. "Unless he finds that gas pipe I smashed open and he switches to his repairman personality. In that case, we have about three hours. And we have to watch out for my dad if the meeting with the Russian diplomat ends early."

"...How long have you been planning this?" Raz asked.  
"Don't worry about it." Lili dismissed.

Lili sat down on the ground and stuck her feet up in the air. Raz quivered as he watched her slowly slide her long purple socks off her long, athletic legs, revealing her cute, perky feet. She looked so smooth, so soft. Raz found himself involuntarily plopping down on the wooden chair behind him. Right where Lili wanted him. All according to plan.

She stood up, walked over to Raz and gently sat in his lap, like a kid at the mall meeting Santa. She brushed her hand against his cheek, and then gave it a kiss.

"There's one last thing, before we're ready." Lili said in a very low, seductive whisper. "I need you to pull my panties down."

Raz made no reply. He just jittered violently some more and let out a loud gulp. He was worried she might want to go bare-butt. The phrase "I'm gonna see her butt" repeated itself in Raz's mind over and over. Lili could hear his thoughts as if he were screaming out loud, and let out a giggle.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Said Lili.  
"Uh, well..." Raz stumbled. "Can you like, turn over? Like, in position?"  
"In position for what?" Lili asked with a smirk.  
"To..." Raz struggled to make the filthy words come out of his mouth. "In position... to get spanked. Li-like I'm gonna spank you. Okay?"  
"Mmmmm." Lili let out an amused little moan.

Just as he asked, Lili moved her legs back, lied down and turned over. Her stomach now supported by Raz's shaky legs, while her butt was stuck high up in the air.

Raz gulped again. "Well, no point putting this off any longer." Raz began to rub Lili's thigh, caressing it and slowly sliding it up and under her skirt. The way she moaned made Raz's spine feel like jelly. He gripped the waistband of her gaudy yellow panties and felt like needed to take a shower inside a Church. So dirty, so evil...

Raz couldn't help but groan himself as he slipped the panties right off Lili's butt and down her legs. He slid them down to her ankles, where he couldn't reach. She giggled again and let them lazily slip off her body and onto the ground.

Raz grabbed the back of her skirt, bit his lower lip and ever-so-slowly lifted it up. He saw it there, in all it's glory. His young girlfriend's plump, Barenaked rear end, shining in the light. Raz knew his will was no longer his own when he reached out and grabbed one of her cheeks, giving it a soft little squeeze and rolling it around, loving the way her silky smooth skin and nice, squishy rear felt in his hand.

"Mmmm. Very good." Lili moaned. She licked her lips as she locked eyes with Raz. Even groping her ass, he still looked so innocent, so helpless. So adorable she could barely stand it. He was so cute she wanted to punch his dorky face, then sit on it and make him use that tongue of his.

She grabbed the waist of her skirt and pulled it back even further, inverting it. This left her entire lower body completely exposed. Raz swore he was gonna have a heart attack as he admired the way Lili's legs complemented her ass perfectly. She stuck her butt right in the air, ready for the game to begin.

"Okay, circus boy. No more stalling." She ferociously commanded. "Let's get to the main event. Slap my butt like you just caught me smoking in the maid's room."  
"Oh, god. This is really happening." Raz muttered to himself.

With no more ways to prolong this, Raz raised his hand in the air. He apologized to no one in particular and then thrust his hand down on her ass like he was trying to swat a pesky fly away.

*FWAP!*  
"Eek~!"

Lili let out a little squeal as the loud clapping sound of his hand hitting her ass echoed through the closet. The silence was so tense. Raz mind was completely blank, but his face was bright red. He didn't know what just happened, but... he thought he enjoyed it.

"Dude, don't stop!" The powerful veneer Lili had been wearing gave way slightly as she moaned out that little plea. "Keep going, come on!"

"Oh, right." Raz said. "You've uh, be-been a bad, bad girl!"

*WHACK!*  
"Ooh~!"

Raz slapped her butt again. This time, it was just a little bit harder. He wasn't going through the motions anymore, he had some idea of what he was doing now.

"Yeah, real bad! Uh, you ne-need to learn a lesson!" Raz exclaimed.  
"Oh, teach me sir~!" Lili flirted.  
"D-did I say you could talk?!" Raz commanded weakly. "s-sorry." He whispered under his breath.

He slapped her rear again, making another loud clap and causing Lili to moan even longer and louder this time. He was getting into it now, but he still needed to build momentum, really get the motion going. He took a deep breath and started peppering her butt with a series of light slaps.

They weren't really hard, but it wasn't like he was going easy on her. They were the friendly kind of slaps you use to say "hello." They made her butt jiggle and made a soft slapping noise, but they weren't nearly as dramatic as the last few.

*Whap! Whap! Whap!*

"Ooh, hoo-hoo!" Lili said through a giggle. "You're starting to like this, aren't you?"

Raz blushed deeply, looking away at the ground and trembling a little bit. Raz continued slapping her butt, forming an almost musical rhythm as his hand came against her cute little booty over and over again. The little squeaks and deep moans Lili kept making were driving Raz wild.

"Mmmm~! Oh, baby. Punish me." Lili moaned. "Tell me I'm bad.  
"O-okay." Raz gulped and stuttered, not breaking his spanking spree. "You've been acting up lately."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Lili said.  
"s-s-sorry isn't good enough, y-young lady!" Raz declared as he whipped her left cheek with a little bit of extra force before returning to his normal pattern. Lili giggled a bit and shook her rear, teasing him.

"Don't do that." Raz thought to himself. Lili licked her lips as she looked him directly in the eye. "Oh my god, the way she's... I think I'm gonna break. I love you so much, Lili." He slowed down, rubbing and groping her ass a bit, as she moaned and giggled.

"I love you too, Raz." She said out loud, making him blush even harder. "Are you having fun?"  
"...I am." Raz shamefully admitted.  
"Well, I know how to make it better. Just keep up that pace."

Raz sheepishly obeyed Lili's orders, continuing to spank her rear and delight in the way it jiggled. He was smiling warmly and was beginning to moan lightly himself. "Mmmm, oh, Lili." He joyfully sighed. But -- something happened. His dick was already hard and pulsing, but now it felt even funnier. Like, it seemed warmer.

Raz looked down, and found Lili was rubbing his crotch. She rubbed her hand over the buldge in his pants, gently caressing her fingers across his cock, sliding them across the shaft and brushing lightly against his balls over his tight pants. "Oh my god" Raz muttered to himself. He could feel his brain turning to soup inside his skull, and lust as taking him over.

"You're so hard. Does it feel good, sweetie?" Lili sighed.  
"B... be quiet!" Raz demanded.

Raz snapped suddenly and smacked her ass extra hard, making a loud clapping noise.

*WHAWP!!*  
"Ahhh~!" Lili breathed out. "You're taking to this quick. I didn't think you'd get this bold."  
"I said be quiet!"

*THWACK!*  
"Ahh~!"

That last slap was as hard as the first two. It took Lili by surprise, as the soft slaps had lulled her into a false sense of security. After that, the slaps started getting just a little bit faster, and a little bit harder.

*Whap! Whap! WHAP!*  
"Ah~! Hehe, he-ah!-hey! Raz, sl-slow down! This isn't a ra--"  
*THWACK!*  
"Ahhh! Nnggh~!"

"You - Are - Naughty!" Raz said through a few more medium-force slaps. "You - Don't - Listen!" The speed was picking up, and it was actually starting to sting a bit now.

"H- AH! Hey! Wait! I - AH! Ow!" Lili squealed. Raz was building up speed, and the sensation was starting to feel a bit more painful than pleasurable. But slowly, the two feelings were starting to merge together.

*WHAPP!*  
"OW! Raz, cool it! I'm not rea--"  
*WHAPP! WHAPP!*  
"OWWW! OWW!"

*WHAPP! WHAPP! WHACK!*  
"Raz, pl- AHHH~! please! Sl- AHHH~!"

Lili tried to call out for Raz to stop, but he cries started sounding more like pleasure moans. She sighed in her own head. "Great." She thought to herself. "My kink is pain, apparently."

"Oh, so you like pain?" Raz asked.  
"Oh god, you heard that?" Lili gulped.  
"Let's kick it up a notch.

Raz used his telekinesis to grab the bottom of Lili's shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the ground. At the same time, he pulled her skirt off with his real hand. Finally, he unhooked her training bra and let it flutter down to the ground carelessly.

"HEEEEY!" Lili protested in an embarrassed squeal. "I didn't say you could see me naked yet!"  
"You aren't in charge anymore, bitch!" Raz replied, an evil smirk on his face.  
"You can't call me th--"

*THWACK!*  
"OWWWW~!"

"I'm gonna call you whatever I want." Raz stated smugly.

*WHAPP! WHAPP! WHACK!*

"OWWW~! - SERIOUSLY - OWWW~! CU- CU-" Lili was trying to tell him to cut it out, but he wasn't listening anymore.

*WHAPP! WHACK! WHAPP!*  
"ST - OH~! - ST-ST- AHHH!

  
*WHAPP!WHACK!WHAPP!*  
"OWWWWWW! EEEEEEK!"

*WHAPP!WHACK!WHAPP!WHAPP!WHACK!WHAPP!*  
"AAAAAAAA~!!! SLOW DOWN, PLEASE!!"

Suddenly, without warning, Raz came to a complete and utter hault. Lili's butt was bright red like a baboon now. She was breathing fast and heavy, trying hard to catch her breath. She felt so violated, her naked body and her inner thoughts were on full display for Raz as he slowly transformed into a horny pervert.

"Are you crazy?!?!" Lili chided. "I didn't tell you to start doing it hard yet! And who told you that you could take my clothes off?! Why, you..."

"I only stopped so you could catch your breath." Raz said in an ominous tone.  
"Wha--?" Lili pondered.  
"Here comes the best part.

Raz raised his hand high in the air, and a purple glow started to form around it.

"Oh no..." Lili thought to herself.

Raz's power formed itself into a giant purple hand, like the kind he used to fight enemies with.

"OH NO!" She yelped.

*THAAAAAAAAAAWACK!"  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed in terror as the huge psychic hand slapped her tiny yet plump little ass. Her mind was going blank from a mix of stinging pain and reluctant pleasure as Razputin brought the hammer down. Her legs were now straddled around Raz's thigh, gripping tightly to keep her from falling off. She winced as she felt his rock-hard erection pressing against her.

*WHAPP!WHACK!WHAPP!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

*WHAPP!WHAPP!WHACK!WHAPP!*

"OWWWW! OWWWW! STOOOP!"

*WHAPP!WHAPP!WHACK!WHAPP!*

"I'M - OWWWW! - GOING - AAAAAA! - TO - AWHHH~! KI-KILL --"

*WHAPP!WHAPP!WHACK!WHAPP!WHAPP!WHAPP!WHAPP!WHAPP!*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

...

Finally, after several solid hours of spanking, her butt was glowing so bright red it could light up a room. She was on the ground, laying on her side and trying to keep her extremely sore ass from feeling any kind of pressure. It was like a sunburn. She shamefully looked down between her legs, and it was completely wet down there. She let out a deep sigh and looked away.

Raz was standing behind her, twiddling his thumbs and sweating like a bandit in a donut shop during a police retirement party.

"So, uh, hehe..." Raz's teeth chattered and his knees quaked. "I, ki-kind of went overboard there, didn't I?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Lili groaned, sounding like a zombie and drooling a bit. Her mind was a low-pitched string of grumbling complaints about the pain and the ass-kicking that was in store for Raz once she recovered. Luckily, it didn't look like Lili's ass would fully heal from this hour-long megaspanking for months.

"I, uh..." The dumb, awkward smirk was gone from Raz's face. He was now somber, and actually looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry. I was having so much fun I didn't even realize I might have actually hurt you. I... I went to far."

"Raz?" Lili said in a messy-sounding voice, with the left side of her face squished against the floor.  
"Y-yes, Lili?" Raz asked nervously, sweating profusely.

Raz smelled something burning, and before he could figure out what his clothes caught ablaze. He let out a loud "yelp!" as he jumped back, but the flames were gone in seconds. He was relieved... until he looked down and noticed his clothes were gone. Lili stood up and walked forward, only inches away from his face and whispered.

"Bend over."

Like a trained dog, Raz acted on command. He dropped to his hands and knees on the floor, his butt stuck high up in the air. He didn't need to use his psychic powers to know what was coming next. He bit down on his lower, lip, closed his eyes and waited for...

*FHWAP!*  
"YOWCH!" Raz's voice cracked dorkily.

A giant, purple psychic hand slapped Raz firmly on his yellow cheeks. He could hear Lili grumpily muttering to herself about how Raz had a big butt for a guy, and soon her previous swat was followed by many more. The sound of slapping filled the tiny closet as Lili slapped away at Raz's behind over and over.

"OW! OW! OW! LI-LIIIIIII!"

Raz begged for mercy, but he would receive none. Lili wouldn't stop until she had repaid him twice what she got.

[The End]


End file.
